


Scorpions Only Sting in Self-Defense

by in_deepest_blue



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Interpret as you like, can be read as friendship or pre-femslash, in which Xie Ying Luo lives (and hopefully lives her best life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_deepest_blue/pseuds/in_deepest_blue
Summary: "Everyone says scorpions are evil, but it’s not like they hurt people ‘cause they like or want to. They only sting when they feel threatened," a young, impassioned Xie Yingluo tells Mu Tianming.Years later, when they meet again as enemies, these words still echo in Mu Tianming's head.
Relationships: Katsu Eiraku | Xiē Yīng Luò & Mutsu Ten Mei | Mù Tiān Mìng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Scorpions Only Sting in Self-Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple Aster By The Riverside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244308) by [vitanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra). 



> Thank you so much to [vitanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra) for the very juicy headcanon of Mu Tianming and Xie Yingluo knowing each other in childhood! It wasn't something I considered, but after reading her fic, I was sold! I love several of Thunderbolt Fantasy's women, and yes, that includes Tianming and Yingluo. I was so upset about Yingluo's fate in S2; she really deserved better. I hope that this fic gives her the justice and the path to redemption that I'd hoped she'd gotten; I enjoyed filling in the blanks and thinking of backstories for Tianming and Yingluo.

It is a lazy afternoon. After one of the elders recounted a legend about secret treasures from a bygone era being buried in the village, the children have been preoccupied with turning over rocks and digging soil in the hopes of finding said treasure. 

But their search has not proved fruitful. Instead, screams — not of delight, but of fear — ring out: “Eek! A scorpion!”

“What an ugly and scary-looking thing!”

“Kill it! Kill it!”

“Well, if you’re so brave, why don’t you kill it?”

A small but defiant voice interrupts the hysterical gaggle. “Don’t kill it! Just leave it alone!”

“Ugh, it’s you again, Yingluo! You’re such a weirdo!” 

“Yingluo’s at it again! Creepy Yingluo and her creepy crawlies!”

Yingluo is a scruffy girl of around 10 years of age, one of many orphans in this war-torn village. But while some orphans had been able to form friendships with other children, Yingluo has always been considered an odd duck. The girls are unable to understand her lack of interest in dolls or graceful arts like painting and music, but the boys consider her too strange to befriend, let alone play with. 

Some of the village orphans were fortunate enough to have been adopted by wealthy childless couples, or even some working-class families who could afford to feed some extra mouths (and were hoping for some extra help around the house). Yingluo has had no such luck — the elders worry that no one will adopt her if she keeps being the way she is, but she is a stubborn child; making her give up her fixation with insects, scorpions, and spiders is an exercise in futility.

One of the children yells out at Yingluo, “Well, if you love bugs so much, why don’t you kiss that scorpion?” The other kids laugh.

“C’mon, let’s not waste our time — we’ve still got lots of rocks to turn!” The children turn to leave, but one graceful young girl with long black hair tied in braids stays behind with Yingluo. The dark-haired girl stares curiously at the scorpion.

Yingluo frowns. “You leave that poor scorpion alone,” she says. “Whoever turned over that rock is lucky that they didn’t get stung. Scorpions don’t like being disturbed. How’d you feel if you were minding your own business but people kept poking you?”

The braided girl nods thoughtfully. “You make scorpions sound like people, you know that?”

“Sometimes I think bugs are easier to understand than people,” Yingluo shrugs. 

The dark-haired girl tries to piece together what her parents had said about Yingluo: that the orphan’s parents had taken to hiding in the nearby woods when the war broke out. They found her by her parents’ fallen bodies, unharmed. Yingluo was regarded as some sort of miracle child; how she had survived without her parents for days, no one had any idea. 

“Um, I’m Mu Tianming, by the way,” the girl with the braids says, remembering her manners. “I’m sorry the other kids don’t play with you much, Yingluo. Not that I’m any better, ‘cause I didn’t really think to talk to you before.”

“‘S okay.”

_Clearly, she’s not much of a speaker_ , Tianming thinks, so she tries to come up with something to say. “Er… well… thank you for teaching me about scorpions?”

This prompts Yingluo to launch into a very impassioned, matter-of-fact speech. “You’re welcome. Just be careful, so you don’t go around running into them. They like to hide under rocks and mulch. Everyone says scorpions are evil, but it’s not like they hurt people ‘cause they like or want to. Scorpions only sting when they feel threatened. It’s to protect themselves, ‘cause they’re scared.” 

“Wow,” Tianming laughs nervously. “That’s a lot to take in. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Say, er, do you wanna learn music with me sometime? My parents are musicians, and they’re really good at it! And, um, maybe you can have dinner with us?”

Yingluo breaks out into a grin. “I’d like that.”

But that day never comes. Not long after Yingluo and Tianming’s first conversation, a mysterious man shows up in the village, offering to adopt Yingluo. They instantly forge a bond, as he captivates her attention with all sorts of facts about insects and arachnids. 

The village elders see Yingluo off, happy and relieved that she has found not only a guardian who will feed and clothe her, but also one that seems eager to bond with his new adoptive daughter. Tianming is not around to say goodbye to Yingluo; her parents do not go into detail, merely saying that Yingluo’s going to have a better life now.

Of course, this could not be farther from the truth.

* * *

The next time they encounter each other, Tianming has become a traveling musician with a secret mission to save Xi You from certain ruin, while Yingluo has grown to become a master of poisons and disguise. Tianming can’t help but lament that Yingluo’s love for scorpions is the only thing about her that hadn’t changed — although now, they are not only her friends, but also her weapons.

She and her traveling companion, Shang Buhuan, have taken up temporary refuge at a bustling local inn. He’s already turned in for the night, exhausted from a long day. Meanwhile, Tianming remains at the courtyard, taking a drink and enjoying a moment of peace when she spots Yingluo, slipping among the crowd in a disguise. Had Sir Shang not described his attacker’s disguise and warned her about it, Tianming would not have known.

Tianming grabs Yingluo by the shoulder. “I know it’s you, Xie Yingluo.”

“I am not going to attack you, Mu Tianming. Let’s not cause a scene here.”

“Not that making an exception for me is any better, seeing as you tried to attack my ally,” Tianming says bitterly. “Let’s talk. I’ll make it quick.”

Yingluo sighs. “Fine.”

“So it’s true that you’ve been working for Huo Shi Ming Huang. I’d hoped it was nothing but a rumor, but your infamy has been growing.”

Yingluo crosses her arms. “I could cut you down this very instant, you know. It’d make my work so much easier. But I won’t. Still, we’re not exactly friends. My life is none of your business, so don’t bother asking how I got to this point.”

“I won’t kill you; you have my word for it. Sir Shang doesn’t like needless killing, either. But I must warn you: we cannot let you get in our way. I won’t hesitate to attack you, if necessary.”

“So be it, then.”

Tianming’s countenance slightly softens, though she still keeps her guard up. “Scorpions only sting when they feel threatened.’ You’re the one who told me that, Yingluo. I still remember. I’d like to think that you’re not so sociopathic as to end up working for Huo Shi Ming Huang of your own volition. It’s not too late to get out…”

“Please, spare me the moralizing, Tianming. I don’t need your pity. Huo Shi Ming Huang gave me a sense of purpose. He saw the potential in me and believed I could put my interests to good use. Besides, he hates our corrupt government and useless imperial family as much as you do. You may disapprove of our methods, but you and I have the same enemy.”

Tianming shakes her head sadly. “I’m afraid that one common enemy — it’s complicated; I should note — does not mean that we have the same goals. Ask yourself why Huo Shi Ming Huang wants to topple Xi You’s government. I assure you, it’s not out of the goodness of his heart.”

Yingluo is speechless.

“I said I’d make this quick, but I’m afraid I’ve gotten a bit overboard. I can’t change your mind overnight — no, I can’t change you; only you can do that. I hope I’ve left you with some food for thought, though. When you’re ready, when you understand, come find me. It’s not an ‘if’; it’s a ‘when.’ I believe you’re not a lost cause, Yingluo. I want to believe. Good luck.” 

* * *

“Farewell, Shang Buhuan. Should our paths cross again, may we meet as allies. Or, if the universe grants us reprieve, perhaps we can drink and dine together, instead of meeting on the battlefield.”

“You take care now, Xie Yingluo,” Shang Buhuan replies in the tone of a concerned uncle.

“Ah,” Yingluo pauses in realization. “One more thing. Before we part ways, I’d like to ask two favors of you.”

“That depends on what kind of favors those are.”

“First, if you come across that monk again, could you please thank him for me? His name is Di Kong. He wasn’t the first to encourage me to reflect on my life’s purpose, but I think I met him at just the right time, when I was ready to do just that.”

“Easy enough. He’s a traveling pilgrim; I’m sure we’ll run into him again. And the second?”

“Can you please thank the first person who believed that I could turn over a new leaf? It shouldn’t be too difficult for you, seeing as you know her — it’s your friend Tianming.”

The Edgeless Blade sighs. “Neither Lang nor I have had contact with her in a while, so we haven’t the foggiest as to her whereabouts. I can pass on your message when we meet again. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time — Tianming’s more than capable; she’s stared death in the face and survived several times over.”

Yingluo opens her mouth to thank him, but she is cut off. 

“But if she means that much to your growth, why don’t you thank her yourself?” Sir Shang continues. “If you’re planning on traveling, there’s a good chance you might run into her yourself before we do.”

Yingluo’s eyes brighten. “Yes… that sounds like a plan. Once again, thank you, Shang Buhuan. Farewell for now.”

With that, they head in opposite directions, the trails of Yingluo’s elaborate outfit fluttering in the wind. She knows what to do now: she will atone for her sins, but she will not live in perpetual self-flagellation. 

She will see the world and help rebuild it however she can. With an entire world waiting for her, there’s plenty she can do, now that she’s no longer tethered to Huo Shi Ming Huang. 

Perhaps, in exchange for some shelter, she’ll teach villagers who can’t afford expensive medicines to make safe, effective potions and folk remedies. Heaven knows they need it, and it’s the perfect opportunity to use her vast knowledge of herbology for good. 

Or, she could offer to protect villages, if they’d let her, though she knows she’ll have to work to earn their trust first. 

She knows fully that she is now a marked woman, but she tells herself that if Shang Buhuan can live his entire life on the run, surely there’s no reason she can’t do it herself. She just needs to be on her wits all the time, to hone her strengths, and to try not to drag too many other people into her troubles.

The future holds so much potential, and the possibilities are infinite. Yingluo understands that she cannot go about trying to do everything all at once, but at the very least, she has a North Star now. Yes… she will travel the world, visiting one village at a time in search of Mu Tianming, that she may thank her — and perhaps, even fight by Tianming’s side in her, Shang Buhuan, and Lang Wuyao’s quest to protect the world.


End file.
